


Des cheveux longs sont faits pour être tirés

by AndersAndrew



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dubious Morality, Friendship, Gen, Long Hair, creepy child
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphégor avait un avis sur chacun de ses collègues, et sur Squalo aussi. Il aimait bien l'embêter d'ailleurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des cheveux longs sont faits pour être tirés

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Des cheveux longs sont faits pour être tirés  
> Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : heu...friendship ? Sort of...  
> Personnages : Belphegor, Squalo et le reste de la Varia  
> Nombre de mots : 374  
> Commentaires : Ecrit pour le thème "cheveux longs" de la communauté 31_jours, pour lequel j'ai immédiatement pensé à Squalo. Et comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Bel...voilà.

Belphegor était égoïste et sans pitié. Il ne se souciait de personne, hormis de lui-même.  
Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il en avait le droit : il était un prince.

Ses coéquipiers étaient au mieux pratiques, au pire agaçants, voire gênants. Lorsque qu'ils le devenaient un peu trop, il faisait en sorte de les éloigner définitivement de son paysage. Une fin rapide et beaucoup de sang, c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionnait. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de coéquipier durant son ascension.

La Varia comprenait l'élite des assassins de la mafia. Ils étaient désormais 7, sept péchés, sept démons. Ils travaillent à la fois de manière autonome, et en équipe, car malgré l'individualisme qui les caractérisait tous, ils étaient doués pour agir de concert, comme une meute de loups.  
Du moment qu'ils n'embarrassaient pas le prince, celui-ci acceptait leur présence.

(Secrètement, il lui arrivait même de l'apprécier.)

Chacun avait sa particularité : Mammon était mystérieux et excessivement radin, Lussuria était un pervers (selon Belphegor) partageant avec Levi un goût prononcé pour l'excentricité ; Xanxus était le boss, et il ne fallait pas l'ennuyer, à moins de vouloir en découdre, quitte à perdre des membres dans l'opération.  
Et il y avait Squalo, qui en plus de sa grande bouche, avait une main en moins – bien que ça ne se voit pas tant que ça, parce qu'il était doué même sans – et ces longs cheveux idiots qui vous revenaient dans la figure par temps de grand vent si vous vous teniez trop près de lui – et Belphegor détestait ça.

Alors Belphegor était un sale gosse, et parfois il affûtait ses couteaux, se glissait dans la chambre de Squalo pour lui faire une bonne farce.  
Cependant, il n'avait jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Les cheveux de l'épéiste étaient plus longs de jour en jour, et lui se ramassait toujours un poing dans l'estomac et quelques coups de genoux.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas – finalement il était assez supportable lorsqu'il se taisait. Mais son mauvais caractère associé à sa haute tolérance aux vacheries – surtout celles venant de Xanxus – donnaient à Belphegor encore plus envie de le taquiner.

Les cheveux longs sont une incitation à tirer dessus, à son avis.


End file.
